


【糊弄】非典型恋爱（ABO）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: hn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【糊弄】非典型恋爱（ABO）

胡先煦*陈立农，搞一次限时CP

弱A强O，甜宠（伪）现背，私设如山

微坤农，圈地自萌不上升，就当平行世界看吧，不影响我祝现实中的小胡和他女友幸福OK？不喜勿入，杠精勿扰

 

（一）

胡先煦对于自己是个Alpha感觉相当意外。

他不算很高，也不壮，第一眼看上去就是个Beta的体格…所以在录制一档叫《Hi室友》的综艺里他遇见陈立农的时候有一种说不出的亲切感。

虽然这个弟弟肩宽腰窄大长腿，但挡不住他脸嫩笑眼小奶音——虽然还没分化，但一定是一个和自己一样的非典型Alpha。

 

胡先煦本来性格就自来熟，再加上这种先入为主的亲切感，从一开始就自然而然的把陈立农划分到自己的人这一边，毫不见外地张口就邀请人问要不要和自己同居。

虽然是“靠狗上位”，但是看着陈立农看见柯基小Hi时被萌得笑得停不下的样子所有人也忍不住笑，胡先煦就觉得自己真是赚大发了。

整栋房，最好的房间，和最好的室友，完美。  
接下来的日子每一分每一秒都在加深这句话的分量。

 

胡先煦每天都感觉陈立农真的特别好。

第一层意思是，陈立农特别好看。

笑起来时饱满的卧蚕好看，亮晶晶的下垂眼好看，挺直的鼻梁和水润的猫咪唇好看，就连每天睡醒时翘起来的呆毛都是可爱的。

近看那牛奶肌更是可爱得紧仿佛身边的空气都有丝丝甜味，每次陈立农凑近胡先煦喂他吃碗里的东西时胡先煦仿佛都能感觉到对方睫毛扑闪带动的气流抚过自己的脸颊，连带着心尖都痒痒的，胡先煦心想这大概就是所谓的“蝴蝶效应”吧。

而且两个人混熟了之后总是黏在一起，胡先煦洗澡的时候陈立农守在门口是不是一直在玩手机他不知道，但他知道自己透过浴室帘子看见对方若隐若现的窄腰长腿的时候总是心猿意马的。

真不是他变态，这么越看越耐看的大可爱搁谁面前谁不这样啊，连看着陈立农把黑色的铁环裤脱下时一寸寸露出雪白笔直的腿都觉得这个过程中的光影对比能构成视觉享受。

“怎么会有这么可爱的Alpha呢。”胡先煦有一次不小心把自己的心声说漏了嘴。

坐在床上的陈立农突然抬头一脸严肃地纠正他，“我是Man帅有型。”

“行呗宝贝，你好看你说得都对。”胡先煦就这样占着嘴上便宜，见陈立农没反驳其实心里可开心。

 

第二层意思就是，陈立农的性格相处起来感觉特别好。

一开始还以为陈立农作为当红男团成员很有偶像包袱或者说独处的时候还是会有高冷范儿的，结果相处的第一天就破了功，因为陈立农真情实感地夸了胡先煦一句，“先煦你睡裤颜色很好看诶。”

这…哥，要不是看在你长得可爱的份上，我要告状了！

虽然后来胡先煦很想对陈立农说我短裤颜色好看并不是你拿它每晚去挡摄像头的理由。

陈立农作为自封的“乐色袋小王子”，真的非常爱整洁而且勤快，每次胡先煦就扎个小揪揪的功夫，陈立农已经抖好了两人份的杯子还已经给小Hi添上早餐，撅着嘴逗狗狗“要乖乖Ci饭～”的温柔语气简直羡煞众人。

“农农，你看看镜子里。”胡先煦拍了拍掬了一碰水洗脸的陈立农示意他抬头，“有没有看出什么不一样？”

“啊？”近视的陈立农凑近镜子端详自己的脸，“完蛋Ne我黑眼圈真的超重哦…”

“不，我是说你整个人散发着母爱的光辉。”胡先煦说完一个爆笑，却陈立农泼了一脸水。

但是从一开始，就没有人否认和怀疑过为什么胡先煦是Hi爸，而陈立农是孩子他妈。

可能因为严父慈母吧，陈立农抱着小动物的时候真的温柔如水，虽然总是做出凶巴巴的样子教训捣蛋的宠物，却最后还是哼哼了两句作罢，把教育大事交给孩子他爸。

加上王彦霖单良，三个新晋陈立农妈妈粉真的日常为那个家伙不存在的偶像包袱操碎了心。  
当陈立农在镜头面前无比顺口地说出，“我们一起学土拨鼠叫…一起【啊】！”的时候，胡先煦笑得差点把筷子拍断在桌上。

“崽崽看看妈妈吧！”他试着这样调戏陈立农，却在陈立农软软地要他别闹时觉得自己像被调戏了一样莫名害羞。

 

然而当胡先煦感觉自己不太对劲时已经有点晚了，他和陈立农已经神使鬼差地把单人床拼在一起成了双人床，而现在他在静谧的夜里睡不着，睁开眼就是陈立农安静的睡颜。

只是看着那人用婴儿睡姿睡得沉沉的模样，就像看到一个小王子卸下了盔甲休憩在玫瑰花园里一样美好，胡先煦也终于有一种无法形容的踏实感。

所以他最喜欢的是镜头拍不到的陈立农。

没错，喜欢。

 

（二）

胡先煦虽然看上去大大咧咧，但实际上骨子里是一个挺传统的Alpha，作为一个早恋未遂的男生，他的愿望就是找一个Omega认真谈恋爱。

所以当他意识到自己对另一个Alpha有好感的时候，第一反应是捂住自己的脸，崩了崩了。

其实他也怀疑过陈立农会不会真的不会分化成Alpha，这种想象在他看见陈立农进高秋梓房间捉蝉时怂成一团小猫咪的样子时一闪而过。

明明那么大只，却是缩着身体扒着胡先煦手臂躲他后面，却又死要面子或者好奇心强地要探出头去看…再加上后面大家一起去农场干活时，陈立农害怕虫子和晒太阳久了会头晕的体质…其实有时候甚至有点像Omega？

然而这种幻想在陈立农第二天生龙活虎地展示自己可以手指戳破泡沫板的时候破灭了。

送自己一首“全都是泡沫，只一刹的花火”。

胡先煦的心就像那泡沫板一样被戳了两个窟窿——也是了，四指能做俯卧撑，抬腿踢断拳击球杆，这当代“李小农”，怕不是A，而是个顶A。

可是胡先煦觉得心动这件事真的是不受控制的，在陈立农身边实在太开心了，还产生了一种很恐怖的依赖感。

明明知道自己该走回正轨和陈立农保持一下距离，可是宵夜还没吃一口呢就第一反应时叫陈立农下来一起吃。

原因无他，陈立农吃东西的样子太让人有食欲了，咂嘴的样子像能把咖喱泡面品出五星料理的味道。

 

胡先煦甚至上了论坛匿名发问，A和A怎么在一起。

事实证明他这种玻璃心不适合上网冲浪。

“A和A在一起？只有处A才会问出这种问题吧？同样硬邦邦的A能有啥魅力啊？”

“且不说别的，万一哪天你或者你说的另一个A被发情的O引诱了，这种天性没法责怪是吧？你们分还是不分？”

“A和O，B和B，天经地义有什么好问的，这种帖子博眼球的吧？你知不知道在以前你问这种问题会被周围人当成异类送去电击的啊？”

“虽然说恋爱自由，但还是想提醒LZ一句，AA在一起信息素其实很容易相冲诶”

…

胡先煦没扒拉几页就关掉了网页，得，果然是死路一条。

那就不要走这种弯路，更何况陈立农比他还小，他能感觉到陈立农和自己相处时也特别开心，所以自己也不该带陈立农走这种弯路。

现在尚且如此迷人，等分化之后，他那样的Alpha，身后千千万万的Beta和Omega会为他疯狂，自己一个A这不是浪费资源吗。

“先煦你怎么了？”陈立农推门进来看见胡先煦坐在小Hi的床上脸色不太对。

“没什么，就…上了下网。”胡先煦揉揉眼睛把眼泪憋回去，他也不明白自己一个从小泪腺发达的人怎么就会是Alpha。

“…你不要不开心啦。”陈立农却认真地蹲下来，“网上很多评论都不用去在意的，像我，经历过就觉得，我是为喜欢我的人而活的。”

小孩说这句话时语气那么真挚，甚至为了让胡先煦Cheer up还搭上了他的手。

网上那些人根本不懂，被陈立农这样注视和珍惜，不管性别如何，是没有办法不陷入爱情的。

这个从黑暗里走出来还能发着光的孩子，以后到底会便宜了什么样的人啊…那一定得是最闪闪发光的Alpha啊。

意识到自己又陷入妈妈粉的担忧的胡先煦一下子整理好表情，“还用你安慰我？我是你哥哥诶。”

“我怎么会有你仄么矮的哥哥。”陈立农撇撇嘴。

…果然这才是他认识的陈立农，生人面前温柔客气，熟人面前嘴/炮/机器。

胡先煦笑了。

 

陈立农是个夜猫子，晚上不早睡，白天睡不醒，胡先煦以前还挺喜欢看陈立农早上哼哼唧唧赖床的模样，可是自从感觉到陈立农无意识地撒娇能让自己的晨勃反应更剧烈后他就下意识地拒绝了，每天明明自己也还能再和人唠一小时，却早早地催他“宝贝您可快睡吧明天还要早起呢。”

“你有没有记住那首歌啊。”

“记住了记住了，陈奕迅的《我们》，您这都在我耳边单曲循环一晚上了我能不记住吗。”

“好啦…”陈立农乖乖地趴在枕头上问最后一个睡前问题。“为森么你在北京待久了，说话都要用‘您’？”

见胡先煦半天没回答以为对方睡着了，陈立农困意来了也很快睡去。

迷迷糊糊中陈立农感觉有人捏了捏他的鼻子，那个有一万种方法炫耀天津人的哏话艺术的哥哥最终只是轻轻说了一句，“因为放你在心上。”*

 

然而第二天等胡先煦他们回到Happy House时，陈立农离开了。

没有一点预兆的，连箱子都拖走了，仿佛他没有出现过。

胡先煦坐在椅子上看陈立农在视频里喊他时眼里闪动着泪光，自己的眼泪包不住地往下流。  
你怎么就这样走了呢。

你怎么都不和我说声呢。

其他人也很难过，但还是拍拍胡先煦的肩膀想安慰他，胡先煦捂住脸不让自己在镜头面前哭得太失态。

管它什么恋不恋爱，管它什么AO配AA不配，他都不想要在意。

他就是那么难以接受…陈立农的离开。

“真的有   
那么一种悲哀  
连泪也不能流  
只能目送

我最大的遗憾  
是你的遗憾与我有关  
没有句点已经很完美了  
何必误会故事没有说完”  
————陈奕迅《我们》

 

（三）

现在的陈立农正面临着比离别更难以接受的事实——他在成年前提前分化了，而且居然是Omega。

震惊，失落，恐惧全部涌上心头，在Fan Meeting后台的时候他一边读着抑制剂的使用说明，一边手忙脚乱地给自己全身上下喷着可以让他伪装成Beta的喷雾。

卫生间密闭的空间里是陈立农刚爆发完第一轮的信息素，虽然已经在慢慢消退，但是一旦这个时候有人进来还是一下子就闻得出来。  
怕什么来什么。

“农农你准备好没…”队长蔡徐坤见小忙内脸色苍白地进了卫生间半天没出来，敲了敲门怕对方出什么事就进去了，没想到被鲜甜的牛奶味香气撞了满怀。

是Omega的信息素。

蔡徐坤几乎被这勾人的味道弄得一瞬间就有了生理反应，玫瑰味的Alpha信息素像是爆珠被撵开一般炸裂，让刚刚打完抑制剂还没适应完全的陈立农一下子头痛腿软地靠在洗手台边，“坤坤…收一收。”

蔡徐坤让自己的信息素收敛了一点，但还是明知道会刺激小O却仍然靠近了陈立农，他几乎是情动地低头嗅了嗅陈立农令人愉悦的味道，“太好了。”

“森…什么？”陈立农一时反应不过来蔡徐坤说的太好了是什么意思。

虽然经历过漫长的Omega平权运动所以娱乐圈里没有明面上的性别歧视，但Omega的体质对于节奏快压力大的艺人来说无异于一种麻烦，尤其是男性O，对外也一般会装Beta直至结婚公开。

蔡徐坤看着陈立农湿润的眼角，如果以前只觉得可爱的话，现在伴着Omega的香气一切都让人觉得诱惑。

“Omega终究是需要Alpha的，比起这种不稳定的抑制剂…”蔡徐坤意味深长地看着他，“我可以帮你保密，但这不是什么交换条件，因为本身就没有人比我合适。”

其实在这之前蔡徐坤就对陈立农有好感，但是他也以为陈立农会分化成Alpha而他不打算拿自己的前途和声誉冒险…但现在陈立农分化成Omega，一切就显得那么顺理成章。

不管以后自己在众目睽睽下扣住他的手，抑或是照顾小忙内给CPF们狂撒糖什么的，蔡徐坤是团里最强的Alpha也是和陈立农锁CP的最理想人选，不管从情感还是营销，不管从生理还是心理上来说，蔡徐坤都觉得陈立农没有理由拒绝。

反正感情什么的，朝夕相处再加上信息素的压制和耳濡目染，还不是都那样。

所以太好了，陈立农是Omega…简直就像送给自己的礼物一样。

 

陈立农看着面前面容精致狂傲的队长，却第一次觉得他势在必得的笑容是那么扎眼。

不，不是这样的。

就算他分化成了Omega，他也不会成为任何人的附属品。

“可是我还是会简直打抑制剂的。”

“你早晚会明白只有我是最合适的选择。”

“徐坤…”陈立农做着深呼吸让自己平静，他的咬字还没有太大的力气，看向蔡徐坤的眼神却是坚定无比，“你可能不会明白，在AO结合里，‘合适’对我来说不是最重要的。”

“哦？”蔡徐坤不置可否地挑了挑眉，他知道很多心高气傲的Omega会放不下矜贵，但以他的风流史来看，真的到了发情期还不是只能靠Alpha止痒，生理的魔咒谁也打不破，就像Omega也会出于生物本能追逐最强大的Alpha一般，陈立农这样的抵抗没有任何意义。

可是当他正视陈立农的眼睛时，有那么一瞬间他觉得他看着的不是个Omega，因为写满了拒绝被猎捕的隐忍力量。

“…是喜欢。”陈立农恢复了力气后把蔡徐坤推开，对着镜子像什么也没发生过一般整理了一下自己的演出服，像是在向蔡徐坤强调又像是在坚定自己的决心一般重复了一遍，“最重要的，是喜欢。”

 

那一场Fan Meeting上蔡徐坤仍然毫不避讳地和陈立农互动，像是慢慢温水煮青蛙告诉他信息素相互吸引才是铁律。

陈立农感觉自己在若有若无的玫瑰香气里呼吸不太顺畅，太有侵略性了…他喜欢的是…可以让他自由呼吸想笑就笑想哭就哭的环境。  
想像青草一样自由地呼吸。

谢幕时陈立农恍惚想起来他站在浴室门口等胡先煦洗澡时偶尔会问到的清新味道，突然觉得心里有一块柔软的地方被戳中了。

他好想胡先煦。

胡先煦一定会安慰他，甚至恭喜他，会跟他讲作为Omega的好处也会拍胸脯保证不会戴着有色眼镜看他。

虽然相处时间不长，但陈立农就是这样相信的。

明明是个连信息素都不像其他Alpha一样有攻击性的弱A，现在却用别人没有的阳光和温柔承载着陈立农无处安放的脆弱。

所以那天胡先煦躲在衣橱给陈立农打电话时，其实陈立农不敢承认自己在听到胡先煦哭的时候自己也跟着哭了。

他一定是被那个敏感纤细的家伙传染了，Man帅有型你农哥可不是爱哭鼻子的人。

“你怎么…都不跟我说一声呢。”

“我就怕你这样哭。”

陈立农从来就没想过自己会那么心疼一个Alpha，原来听着胡先煦哭他真的会很难过很难过。

一直以来受的教育和接触的人群都让陈立农以为Alpha全是铁骨铮铮的汉子，直到他遇见胡先煦，一个经常被自己的恶作剧吓得飞了半边魂却也舍不得真的揍自己的弱鸡Alpha。

他曾经这样开玩笑地调笑过胡先煦，胡先煦却表示陈立农这种怕虫子的小奶音Alpha没资格嘲笑他，“我们俩明明就是半斤八两，菜A互啄。”

明明“菜A互啄”什么的听着就不着调，现在却觉得比蔡徐坤口中的“生理适配”顺耳得多。

至少是心理上被人摆在同一个位置的啊。

“你去干嘛啊。”

“工作呗。”

“你能不能多上微信。”

“没问题。”

胡先煦那边就像失恋的小女朋友一样絮絮叨叨半天指责着陈立农这个突然消失留他独守闺房的大猪蹄子，陈立农却听着一点也不觉得烦，反而让他的心情终于雨过天晴，心终于一点一点被捂热了，明明累得要死手机按在耳边却不舍得放下。

 

（四）

 

陈立农回到Happy House时特别高兴，哪怕被那群狼心狗肺的大老爷们直接丢尽了泳池也高兴。

正如他在综艺里说过的，“Hi室友让我找回了很多快乐。”

跟着一群人在一起发疯发癫都很自在，在这群人面前犯傻耍赖都有人宠着，每一天睁眼看到胡先煦怕他又跑了似的抓着他的手睡得沉沉的就觉得自己心里咕噜咕噜冒着甜蜜的气泡。

不过陈立农没有和胡先煦说自己是Omega的事，一方面是担心胡先煦心思传统虽然把他当兄弟但也觉得AO共处一室不自在有了诸多顾虑，另一方面是陈立农摸不清胡先煦对自己到底是不是自己想的那种喜欢因为大部分A不会喜欢自己这么硬气大只的O。

陈立农用一堆歪理不让胡先煦睡觉拉他陪自己打游戏，胡先煦一开始很拒绝后来越战越勇连赢不擅长掌机游戏陈立农，还毫不怜香惜玉地大笑。

“你打游戏这么菜，以后怎么当个好A。”胡先煦又搬出他的“菜A互啄”理论洗涮陈立农。

换作以前陈立农肯定振振有词地让他换个游戏自己要在王者峡谷里教胡先煦做人，但此刻的他只是沉吟了一下，“…就那么肯定我是Alpha哦？”

胡先煦心里咯噔一下以为自己说陈立农菜让这个自尊心强的小孩子不高兴了，连忙插科打诨道，“你瞅瞅你这大长腿，搁我身边一站有几个人能觉得我比你A？甭生气了啊，你要是个Beta或Omega，肯定是宅A们‘梦中情腿’第一名…”

“胡先煦！”被对方越说越不着调的话弄得脸一红的陈立农作势要丢垫子打他，结果胡先煦灵活地一躲开，抱枕砸到了闻声而来凑热闹的隔壁老王脸上，于是大男孩们又笑闹作一团。  
胡先煦心里可是有苦说不出，我TM倒是希望你不是Alpha呢。

你看你是个Alpha我都不可自拔地这么喜欢你，你走了连饺子都吃不香，在双人床上也睡不好，说都不敢说地默默喜欢你，你要是个B或者O，我能为你摘星星把天捅个窟窿你信不信。

 

就这样一直拖到综艺杀青，两个人谁也没表白，却也一直保持着联系。

胡先煦每天吃了什么好吃的看见什么好玩的都要发微信分享给陈立农，然后听着那边回语音问自己“我跟你讲哦今天我Zen的…”就很开心，用同学的话来说“胡先煦你肯定在谈恋爱吧”。

胡先煦想起来自己以前匿名发的帖子问Alpha和Alpha怎么谈恋爱，可是他发现当他无比自然地喊陈立农“宝贝”的时候，那些打击人的回复都不能上他分毫。

胡先煦还试探性地问过自家姐姐和妈妈的看法，结果两个人出乎意料地表示AA恋也没什么，还一脸嫌弃“就你这个哭包性格谁能想到是个A啊”，让小胡同学倍受打击的同时却也燃起希望。

说不定呢。

他满怀希望地给陈立农发了自己生日会的邀请函，附带语音“宝贝邀请函我发你了，我不管你一定要来，一定一定得来，爱你，么～”

 

而另一边，以为是官方邀请语音于是没戴耳机就点开公放的陈立农差点手一抖把咖啡泼手机上。

虽然公放声音不大，但还是让旁边听到了一部分的蔡徐坤微微挑了挑眉。

陈立农抱着手机傻笑了一下，得瑟地回复“我尽量来吧～”

“你早晚还是会认清现实的。”蔡徐坤起身时手指略带威慑性地摸了一把陈立农的后颈。

是的，陈立农的确认清现实了。

现实就是，胡先煦能给他“家”的感觉，而其他人不行。

 

其实就是在某个晚上胡先煦打听到陈立农回B市而且听电话那边的鼻音就非要把人打出来去医院看病。

“你不能拖你知道吗，拖久了全成慢性病。”胡先煦寸步不让的态度让陈立农没辙，两个人戴着口罩去了私立医院的门诊，陈立农发着低烧坐在椅子上挂点滴昏昏欲睡。

而当他昏昏沉沉地睁开眼睛看见胡先煦正眼睛一眨不眨地看着自己手上的针管掉眼泪时，心一下子缩紧了。

“你哭森么。”陈立农轻轻地问他。

“我觉得你疼啊。”胡先煦赶紧把眼泪擦去掩饰自己的敏感狼狈，这句话说出来他自己都觉得有点丢Alpha的脸，而且哪有人会喜欢泪点这么低的男人呢，他起身要去找护士，“差不多输完了啊我去找护士给你拔针…”

然而胡先煦的手却被陈立农温柔地扣住了。“陪我。”

陈立农纤细的手指扣着胡先煦的衣袖，用一种多年不曾对外界展示出的孩子般的依赖的姿势，他仰起头的时候对胡先煦无意识地撅起了嘴，“疼。”

胡先煦本来就软的心一下子化成了一滩水，摸着陈立农的手坐回旁边，“陪，多久都陪。”

 

每每想起那一幕前，陈立农内心都无法平静。  
怎么会有这么傻这么弱的Alpha，输个液罢了自己都没反应，他看着就啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，而理由居然是觉得自己疼。

蔡徐坤说得没有错，这个世界上像他们俩那样信息素和身份都合适的AO配不多。

但是胡先煦给的那份“感同身受”，才是人间最难得。

陈立农吃过很多苦，受过很多委屈，有人安慰他有人鼓励他有人鞭策他，却只有胡先煦像宝贝什么一样抓着他，比任何人都见不得自己受伤难过。

就算是从不示弱的陈立农，也没办法不在青草香里把自己的软弱幼稚放心地展示给他。

在陈立农大雨滂沱的世界里，Hi室友这群朋友就是他的一方天地，胡先煦就是那把看着弱不禁风却始终珍惜呵护着他的伞。

 

（五）

 

所以当陈立农下定决心时，他风雨无阻地出现在了胡先煦的生日会现场，给了挺久不见的对方一个温暖的拥抱。

其实陈立农本来就是挤出时间来的，他和胡先煦开玩笑说自己要走了的时候胡先煦突然耍赖，“不准你这么早走！你不是要见我爸妈吗，你休息室等一会儿我！”

明明是自己在台上让胡先煦带他见见爸妈的陈立农这时候听到这句突然却害羞了，溜到休息室绞手指思索着等会儿要怎么对胡先煦说自己是个Omega而且喜欢他这件事。

结果却是胡先煦先竖了一根手指在他嘴边，“不不不，农农你听我先说。

“从今天起我是个成年人了，我会对自己的言行负责，所以我才要认真地告诉你我喜欢你。  
（陈立农惊讶地睁大了眼睛）真的！真的真的！我承认我以前一直想着Alpha就得找个Omega，对你对我都更合适所以没给跟你挑明白…但我发现我心里就是你，装不下其他人其他性别了。

“我…我查了一下AA恋的东西，我觉得我都能接受，而且虽然我这个人吧看上去又怂又笨还喜欢哭，但我保证我会超级喜欢你，我会尽我所能给你安全感，而且我能给你快乐。

所以…我能不能先预定一个名额，等你分化后“只要我俩信息素没有相冲到克死对方，我们就在一起。”

 

胡先煦学相声出身，平常嘴皮子贼溜，说这么大段准备已久的情话却是要了他的老命，他居然说着说着自己又想哭了，可是看着陈立农这么好看的脸又憋回去了。

胡先煦，菜A互啄里你也是Alpha，不能怂。

“没有什么名额预定…”陈立农突然开口吓了胡先煦一跳，在胡先煦以为自己表白被拒正要吸吸鼻子说“没事儿”的时候，陈立农突然咧嘴笑得像他们刚见面时一样甜，“我已经分化成Omega，先煦你只能现在考虑要不要和我在一起了。”

胡先煦喜悦到恍惚，他觉得老天让自己单身那么多年，真的就是为了给他最好的。

最好的陈立农。

 

青草味和牛奶味的信息素弥漫在酒店的套房里，床上两具初尝禁/果的年轻身躯交叠在一起。

事实上Alpha和Omega在床/上的契合度对于两个血气方刚的男孩子来说简直像是打开新世界的大门，陈立农从来没想过自己硬邦邦的身子能柔软到这种程度，胡先煦也第一次觉得自己Alpha的体/征之一就是过人的体力/精/力。

他们一开始有些不得章法，胡先煦的动作堪称笨拙，陈立农虚情假意地反抗了一会儿还是任由着自己陷入快/感的漩涡，“我怎么会栽在你仄种菜鸡Alpha手上…”

“因为你爱我啊。”胡先煦颇不要脸地吻过肖想了无数次的牛奶肌，平日里毒舌的人被折磨得只能在自己身下发出断断续续的撩人轻/吟的乖巧模样简直让人去血/脉/喷/张。

是了，非典型A遇上非典型O的非典型恋爱证明了什么？

证明最重要的，是喜欢啊。

“我会对你好的。”胡先煦最终给了陈立农一个临时标记和长久的迷恋注视。

陈立农看着他这正儿八经的样子就忍不住逗他，装作小委屈的样子，“…那你之前还嫌我急嫌我凶？”

胡先煦想起来自己以前交易陈立农脾气太急找不到老婆，现在那个脾气急的人成了自己老婆，笑得合不拢嘴，“那你之前还说对女孩子好就行了，不也是给我调饺子蘸料还呼呼了喂给我，男人在床上说的话不能信。”

陈立农表示他想把这个Alpha踹下床。

男人都是大猪蹄子。

 

END

 

番外一：

NP男团，只有陈立农一个Omega。

因为没有公开过，所以华北醋王胡先煦的心酸没人懂。

陈立农某天在和小胡同学煲电话粥时兴高采烈地说，“先煦！justin分化了！是A诶！他们都是A但是粉丝依旧觉得我最A！我厉不厉害！”

胡先煦：“（沉默了整整一分钟，痛苦扶额）……………媳妇儿你们团儿啥时候解散啊？”

 

番外二：

蔡徐坤自从知道陈立农是Omega以来一直都觉得势在必得，谁能想到参加个鬼综艺这个O还能被人拐跑。

可是听着胡先煦和陈立农进行“把我的内裤还给我”“不还”的时候，他不得不承认那两个人是和性别无关的真心相爱。

天涯何处无芳草，何必单恋一傻O。

然而念念不忘必有回想，那天晚上蔡徐坤做了个奇怪的梦，梦里的自己好像是特种兵在什么打人型丧尸，虽然满身是血看上去有点狼狈，却抱着昏在自己怀里的陈立农说“介绍一下…这是我的Omega。”

这是…另一个平行世界吗？

 

 

真正的END

*出自Weibo上好久之前翻到的甜梗


End file.
